Wood Romp
by YaoiBatman
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a little ‘play time’ in the woods.


Pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Rating: NC - 17

Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have a little 'play time' in the woods.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make money off this fanfiction.

Beta: Mel Stewart‎ 

* * *

**Wood Romp**

"We shouldn't be doing this." Inuyasha said, trembling in shame and lust as Sesshomaru slipped his hands inside the sleeves of his kimono, pulling if from his body and revealing tanned shoulders. 

Sesshomaru just hummed in answer, placing butterfly kisses over the naked skin in reach, enjoying the moans that issued from his half-brother's mouth. 

Inuyasha didn't know how it started. One minute he was walking back to the camp after scouting the area, and the next Sesshomaru was in front of him. At first Inuyasha just thought he was after his sword again, but even after a few verbal threats, Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at him.

Inuyasha had become quite nervous with his brother's piercing eyes glued on him like he was a piece of walking meat. It wasn't until Sesshomaru had him pinned to the tree that he realized what it was that had his brother looking at him like that.

"_You're in heat, little brother."_

And that was all Sesshomaru said to him as he began to remove his clothes like he had every right to. Well, when Inuyasha thought about it in demon terms, his brother did have the right. But Inuyasha was also half-human and that was why he found himself blushing shamefully as the last of his clothes were removed, standing naked before his brother like the day he was born.

But Sesshomaru didn't comment, only began to silently remove his own clothes, leaving Inuyasha to watch uncomfortably as his body betrayed him, hardening with every strip of clothing removed from the pale, beautiful demon in front of him. 

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha looked anywhere but down, both afraid and excited about what he might see. Moments later, however, Sesshomaru's mouth was covering his, forcing his tongue down his throat and all the fear Inuyasha felt just seconds ago didn't matter anymore. All he could focus on was the heat of his brother's body, the hands entwining with his hair, and the lips covering his. 

Moaning deeply, Inuyasha pressed himself against Sesshomaru's chest, and an urge he didn't recognize began to swell in his chest. He wanted more, and he hated himself for it. This was his brother - half brother - who cared nothing for him and had tried to kill him on more than one occasion. He should be pushing him away, beating him into the ground for even considering touching him.

Then why did this feel perfect? Why did he feel more emotion in this single kiss than all of the kisses he had given Kikyo or Kagome? Was it because of the heat? He remembered Myoga telling him what his first heat would do to him. It would draw demons to him who were either of the same strength or more powerful than himself in the hopes of breeding strong pups. Though, whenever he was told this, he never imagined Sesshomaru would be one of them. 

All thoughts escaped him as his erection was cupped by a cool hand and Inuyasha whimpered at the contrasted feel of it. He was going to explode soon if Sesshomaru didn't stop, having never been touched this way by another before.

One part of him wanted to let it go, get it over with so Sesshomaru would leave him alone and he could go back to Kagome and the others. But the other part of him, the demon part, never wanted the moment to end.

Inuyasha gasped as Sesshomaru pushed them both to the ground, leaning over him, curtaining their faces with his long hair. They stared at each other, two familiar sets of golden eyes measuring the other, before Sesshomaru closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together for the second time. Inuyasha closed his eyes, moaning softly into the kiss. His brother began to caress his cheek; the other his hip and Inuyasha blushed despite himself at the tenderness Sesshomaru was showing him.

The kiss ended all too soon for Inuyasha and he cursed himself for thinking like that. He didn't want this to be happening, did he? Ever since his mother died, he had always been starving for affection, but did he really want Sesshomaru to be the one to quench this desire for physical contact?

Inuyasha tensed as he felt something penetrating him. His eyes widened in panic as he felt whatever it was go deeper. What was his brother doing? Inuyasha looked down between them and saw his brother's finger slowly disappear inside him. He clinched around it, not liking the burn that accompanied the invading digit. There was some pain and discomfort, causing Inuyasha to shift uncomfortably on the ground.

The finger pushed in farther and Inuyasha yelped as sudden pleasure entered him. The second time it happened, Inuyasha spread his legs wider and relaxed his body, letting Sesshomaru do as he willed. He felt another finger enter, easier this time, but Inuyasha didn't care when they both hit that spot again, causing him to push down on the invading fingers.

The fingers suddenly pulled out and Inuyasha gave a whimper and opened his eyes (that he didn't remember closing) to see why the pleasure stopped. He whimpered in need this time as he watched Sesshomaru gripping himself, lining his length up to his open hole. 

Inuyasha pushed his knees up as the blunt head of his brother's shaft began to ease its way inside of him. Sesshomaru slid in with one slow push and Inuyasha's erection twitched when the length inside of him passed over the pleasure spot inside of him.

Breathing deeply, Inuyasha looked up at his brother and moaned at the sight before him. Sesshomaru's eyes were glazed over and his demon pupils dilated. His breath was heavy against his slightly parted lips. It was when Sesshomaru threaded his hand into Inuyasha's hair that his heart filled with hope and love.

Shifting under his brother, Inuyasha whined softly, wanting Sesshomaru to give him more pleasure. He sighed when he felt his brother move, pulling half way out of him before pushing back in. It stung for a moment before a pleasant burn replaced it, Inuyasha spreading his legs farther with each thrust.

Sesshomaru changed angles and the spot inside of him was brushed again, causing

Inuyasha to moan and bear his throat to his brother. Faster thrusts started as the slow rhythm was lost. 

Inuyasha was contently moaning now, unable to keep the pleasure to himself. His felt his erection pulse at each movement his brother made, each thrust into his body. Inuyasha panted as he trailed his hand down his chest until it reached the base of his length and lightly ran his hands over it, caressing the crowning head. 

The shaft twitched as more pre-come spilled out of the slit and into his hand, lubricating his erection with each downward pass he made. He looked up at his brother again, fisting himself faster as his brother looked down on him and watched. 

Sesshomaru sat up and pulled Inuyasha onto his thick length, spearing him hard. Inuyasha yelped again as his brother penetrated him deeper, hitting his prostate faster and harder. Suddenly Inuyasha was seeing white as his fist milked the come from his body, clenching himself around the length inside of him.

A shudder went through Inuyasha's body as warm liquid filled him and the hard shaft softened. Panting filled the small clearing around them as Sesshomaru rested on top of Inuyasha, softened length still inside his brother.

Looking past his brother's shoulder, Inuyasha stared into the sky and watched as the stars began to blur. Sighing, Inuyasha drifted to sleep. 

**FIN**


End file.
